


An Old Story of The Palace

by thescript12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Harems, Hate to Love, Historical, M/M, Multi, Politics, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescript12/pseuds/thescript12
Summary: A story of 20 years old told by one of the Royal Palace's concubines.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	An Old Story of The Palace

**Chapter 1 - An abysmal sky, red swallows gently fly away**

1.

Right now is the end of August.

The new year is slowly approaching, bringing in the spirit of excitement and joy as well bustle and haste to the Royal Palace. My Phu Xuan Inner Court [1] is carrying the same atmosphere.

Long day, then noon.

I sleepily observe the servants running in sweat, hands full of delicate silks and satin.

Vaguely I remember. Is it perhaps today of 20 years ago that I entered the Royal Palace?

Ngoc Chau smiles happily: "Your memory is extremely good, my little lady. It was the August of 21 just like today."

Next January, I will soon reach the age of 40. In the Royal Palace, people always call me "your grace lady" or "noble consort", only Ngoc Chau stubbornly wants to chop off these old ox horns on my head and turn me back into a baby heifer by insisting on calling me her sweet lady. We master and servant are such a shameless pair of thick-faced.

The sky of today does indeed bear the wishful longing blue of 20 years ago. Without a trace of soft clouds, red swallows gently fly over the abysmal sky. Red swallow is believed to be the embodiment of good fortune. Yet, at that time, because of the long waiting under the burning sun, when I saw those beautiful feathers, all I could ever think of was: What a well-respected lady must bloody do for a bite of delicious honey-fried bird meat here fellas. It was such a waste of good fortune given by the gods.

Turned out, I was immensely naive to underestimate the gods. They are high and mighty for reasons. Because, in the end, good fortune was still somehow able to land on my head, like the poop of swallows falling from the sky, inevitable to dodge. That year, the August of 21, I was accepted to the Royal Palace.


End file.
